Te extraño
by HeyArcia
Summary: Rachel rompió con Quinn hace tres meses, Quinn la extraña y no puede sacarla de su mente, sus amigos deciden llevarla a una fiesta pero parece que esa no fue una buena idea. (one -shot)


_Odio levantarme en un lugar extraño, siento que no encajo, que algo me falta, es mi casa, lo se pero se siente como si no perteneciera aquí._

_Desde hace tres malditos meses, tres meses que me dejo, tres meses en los que todavía no puedo quitar esa dulce pena de mi cuerpo._  
_Supongo que no estábamos listas para tanto compromiso, supongo q no me amaba tanto como decía, no estoy segura, creo que después de tres meses debería dejar de pensar en ella, si es cierto todavía espero algún mensaje a media noche que diga "te extraño" pero creo que ella si supero lo nuestro._

_Es extraño porque no se si extraño la rutina, a ella o a lo que teníamos, realmente estoy en un punto en que mis pensamientos son un mar de dudas._  
_Se supone que debería estar escuchando a Santana pero no hay nada interesante allí y las cosas que alguna vez parecieron interesantes ahora tienen su nombre, realmente debo dejar de pensar en ella._

_¿Este día será tan estúpido como el anterior? No es que no quiera a mis amigos, estoy con ellos y pasamos buenos momentos, Santana y sus sarcasmo-Chistes me mantienen un poco atenta a las conversaciones pero en un punto algo falta, supongo que sonara idiota pero me falta girar el rostro y encontrarla a mi lado, sonriendo o enviándome algún mensaje con su mirada. ¡Wow! Si que la extraño, recuerdo que encontrarme con su mirada llena de amor y dulzura podía dejarme sonriendo durante horas aunque también recuerdo esos momentos en los que no sabía si debía desaparecer o pelear con ella, ¡Dios! Si que sabe encabronarse, creo que puse y pongo toda mi paciencia en ella, es que admito que no podía enojarme con ella, no puedo... Aun no puedo, ni siquiera siento rencor, es dolor pero increíblemente sé que si llama pidiendo por mi correría a donde sea._

"Quinn... ¡Quinn! Maldita sea..."- Santana golpeo a Quinn en la cabeza para traerla al mundo real.

"¿Que? ¡Dios! ¿Que?"- Quinn actuó como si ya la había escuchado pero Santana sabia que eso no era cierto.

"Maldita loca"- murmuro Santana ganando una mirada desinteresada de la ex porrista. "Te estoy preguntando si quieres ir a la fiesta en el lago esta noche"

"Si"- Santana iba a golpearla nuevamente, últimamente Quinn estaba muy perdida en su mente y ya no sabía que hacer para ayudarla.

"Si no vas a hablarme no voy a llevarte mas a la universidad"- La Latina amenazo, ella sabía perfectamente que Quinn odiaba tomar el colectivo.

"Lo siento, no se que me pasa" - Santana rodo los ojos como una experta y Quinn decidió mirar el paisaje urbano antes de encontrarse con el rostro enfadado de su amiga.

"Lo que te pasa se llama, 'no puedo superar a mi ex y todavía la amo'"- Quinn no respondió a este mensaje extremadamente honesto de su amiga. " ¡Sabes? Debes dejarla ir, me refiero a que ella ni siquiera esta buscándote, te rehusaste a cambiar tu numero por las dudas y nunca llamo, soo ya es historia Quinn".

"Es mi problema Santana, es mío, si estas todo el día presionando o recordándomela no voy a olvidarla" - Quinn sonó un poco enojada pero rapidamente bajo la guardia.

"Okey! No te alteres, hagamos una cosa, esta tarde paso a buscarte tipo siete y vamos a esa fiesta y dejamos que la noche fluya? Si?" - Santana no iba a parar hasta que Quinn jurara por su vida que iba a ir, es que últimamente Quinn desistía de todos sus planes a último momento.

"Bueno, creo que pasaríamos un buen momento"- Quinn sonaba insegura, prefería ver películas en su cuarto o ver alguna de las temporadas de grey's anatomy.

"A las siete, si me fallas juro por mis preciadas tetas que voy a cortarte tu dorado cabello" - al fin santana había logrado que Quinn sonriera.

"Bien, ¡esta bien! Ire, okey? Si voy." - finalmente Quinn se había decidido, iría a la maldita fiesta.

"¡Si! Genial, luego te texteo así organizamos y llevamos algunas bebidas"- santana estaba entusiasmada hacia casi dos meses que Quinn no aceptaba una salida y esta noche tenía que ser memorable o no querría volver a salir. " Bajate de mi coche o llegare tarde a clases" - otra vez tenía que anunciarle a Quinn que ya estaban en la facultad. Quinn si que se perdía en su mundo cada par de segundos.

"gracias por el aventón" - la rubia bajo del auto a toda velocidad dejando a Santana a la espera de un adiós. "Hey!" - grito Quinn después de haber dado unos pasos, santana la observo con incredulidad la chica parecía que había recuperado un poco de su chispa. "A las siete en punto, odio que me hagas esperar"

"Como usted diga, ahora vete a estudiar tu mierda de psicología" - santana amaba insultar los estudios de Quinn.

"Eres un caso digno de estudiar Santana Loca López" - Quinn no dio lugar a una respuesta ya que rápidamente tomo nuevamente su rumbo hacia el edificio.

"Perra" - Santana dijo en voz alta pero sonriendo, esa era la Quinn que ella quería ver, la joven descarada y divertida.

_"¿Me están jodiendo?"_ _la cátedra del día va a ser sobre "el amor", maldición sobrevivir a esta cátedra va a ser mi muerte, touche por eso._

"Los sentimientos de amor y temor de dios no tienen su origen en dios, si no en los seres humanos. Son sentimientos de frustración dirigidos por el hombre a un ser imaginario que pretende sea su padre." - El profesor repitió como disco viejo esa frase. "Ahora, ¿quien de ustedes puede explicar en profundidad esto?"

_¡Maldición!, es estúpido y obvio pero no pienso levantar mi mano, no soy quien para hacerlo, a demás se que voy a terminar hablando de otro tipo de amor y van a reírse de mi, al igual que como lo hizo ella... ¡Dios! ¡Allí estas otra vez! En las cosas malas, en las buenas... ¿En algún momento dejare de relacionar todo contigo? ¿O este será mi martirio hasta el día de mi muerte?_

"Freud ve en el amor exclusivamente la expresión del instinto sexual"- el profesor volvió a citar otra frase luego de que uno de sus alumnos explicara correctamente la necesidad de un Dios en la vida de los seres humanos. "¿Alguien? ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo con Freud?" - el profesor observo a la clase, ¿quien sería el valiente en refutar a Freud? Realmente había que tener agallas. "La señorita del vestido azul, ¿que piensa usted?" - El profesor hablaba directamente a Quinn todos sus compañeros posaron sus ojos sobre ella, esperando lo que la joven pudiera llegar a decir.

"Emmm... Bueno..." - _No debo entrar en pánico, yo puedo_. - "creo que Freud se equivoca, creo que él no quiere reconocer que el deseo sexual es una manifestación de la necesidad de amor y de unión. Ya que eso lo llevaría a entender que el sexo casual es una manifestación de soledad, tal vez la vida amorosa de Freud no era tan buena y por eso prefería resumir el amor a un instinto básico y animal, el sexo sin necesidad de amor es brutal e incluso poco placentero" - Quinn termino su pensamiento orgullosa de sí misma, a ella le importaba tres carajos si Freud era el padre de la psicología, esta vez ella no estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Alguien quiere refutar la idea de la señorita del vestido azul?"- el profesor sonrió a Quinn en señal de aprobación hacia su pequeña exposición.

"Bueno yo creo que el sexo casual no es bruto y poco placentero, al menos yo siento placer y no eh lastimado a nadie" - Uno de sus compañeros contesto logrando que toda la clase riera.

"Tal vez porque quieres hacer sentir bien a esa chica, tal vez inconscientemente la tocas, la besas como si la amaras, tendemos a recrear escenas de amor en la cama por más que sea un extraño, deberías ser un psicópata si no pusieras un gramo de sentimientos al tocar a alguien incluso ellos ponen sentimientos malos y bueno, la atracción que sientes hacia ella la mezclas con el sentimiento de necesidad, lo que vuelve placentero y romántico el encuentro" - Quinn contesto antes que el profesor hablara, toda la clase quedo en silencio y el muchacho simplemente bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado.

_Si Rachel me hubiera escuchado estaría orgullosa de mi, ¡WTF! Necesito dejar de considerar a Rachel en todo lo que hago, no es justo, ¡no es justo maldita sea! ¿Es que no puedo vivir sin ella? ¿Es tan obvio?... Tal vez si pienso como futura psicóloga la considero en mi vida por el hecho de que no puedo dejarla ir, entonces la hago parte de mis sucesos como persona ya que internamente espero que vuelva y sea parte de esta vida, que estoy formando para compartir con alguien que se fue... ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy enferma o algo así! Sera que... ¡Hey! ¿Porque se paran todos? Oh mierda… termino la clase.  
_  
Quinn tomo sus pertenencias, como demonios fue que ya eran las dos de la tarde, okey, si noto los cambios de hora y hasta recordaba haber comido un sándwich pero no recordaba nada de lo que sus profesores habían hablado, tal vez se había estado psicoanalizando por un periodo indefinido lo que significaba que las cátedras habían sido aburridas.  
Quinn camino un par de cuadras hasta la parada de colectivo, una de sus compañeras iba casi a su lado intentando socializar pero la rubia estaba muy metida en su música como para prestarle atención.

"Quinn"- una voz llamo pero como de costumbre Quinn creía que deliraba con escuchar la voz de Rachel así que no iba a voltear.

Quinn subió al colectivo pago su pasaje y detesto no aceptar la oferta de Puck de pasar a buscarla, el colectivo estaba atestado de gente, apenas podía ver el fondo, Quinn observaba en busca de un lugar donde no estuviera tan apretada por cuerpos desconocidos, ella clavo su mirada en el fondo, allí podía ver un espacio, comenzó a caminar entre la gente, disculpándose en cada movimiento brusco del colectivero.  
Entre los pequeños espacios que dejaban los cuerpos podía ver una morena sentada en el fondo, se sonrió a si misma porque por un par de segundos juro que esas eran las piernas de Rachel, siguió su camino ya casi estaba allí, dos personas más y estaría en la puerta trasera donde había mas espacio y aire. Quinn seguía observando a la joven en cada movimiento pero por alguna razón no podía ver su rostro, la joven se puso de pie en el instante que Quinn puso un pie casi frente a ella, la mochila de Quinn se engancho en el brazo de un joven por lo que la rubia giro a ayudarlo a desengancharse, cuando volvió a mirar al frente la joven estaba a su izquierda dándole la espalda, Quinn podía oler a Rachel pero tantas veces, tantas veces se había equivocado que ya no le prestaba atención, la muchacha bajo en la siguiente parada, cuando la puerta se abrió y el viento golpeo su pelo, todo el aroma a frutas inundó a Quinn.

"Rachel" - Susurro la rubia con miedo y vergüenza pero la joven ya estaba en la vereda, la puerta se había cerrado.

_¡Dios! Como es posible... ¿Era ella? No, otra vez mi maldita imaginación, no es la única morena en el mundo que usa ese perfume._

Quinn llego a su casa algo cansada, Judy le ofreció algo de comer pero la joven se negó amablemente, quería ducharse y prepararse para la noche, hacia meses que no salía y tenía mucho trabajo para hacer en su cuerpo.

Pasaron las horas y Quinn se preguntaba que pasaría si Rachel era esa joven, que pasaría si estaba en la fiesta del lago también, su producción y sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando su reproductor amablemente decidió llenarla de recuerdos, "don't go breaking my heart" sonó y Quinn cerró los ojos rápidamente paso a la siguiente canción aunque no pudo evitar recordar cuando Rachel canto esa canción para ella.

"Maldición" - se quejo la rubia cuando vio que su reloj marcaba cinco minutos para las siete.

"Ya compre las bebidas y para tu felicidad ya estoy afuera de tu casa" - eso decía el mensaje de Santana, Quinn tomo su cartera y un sweater de verano, bajo las escaleras y beso a Judy antes de salir.

"Cuídense" - grito Judy desde la puerta y Santana saludo amablemente a la mujer.

"¡Yo las cuidare!" - grito Kurt desde el asiento trasero del auto y Judy le sonrió al joven.

"Hola" - Quinn esbozo una sonrisa, kurt le tomo la mano, sabía que ella todavía estaba mal, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

"¡Yay! Sany dijo que vendrías y viniste"- Brittany saltaba de felicidad en el asiento de acompañante. "¿Rachel también va?" - pregunto Brittany y Santana la fulmino con la mirada. "Creo Que eso es un no"

Kurt sintió que Quinn estaba estrangulando su mano después de escuchar el bendito nombre de su ex.

"Algo de música para entrar en ambiente no vendría nada mal" - el muchacho tiro una suave indirecta a Santana que rápidamente conecto su celular al reproductor.

"Amo esta canción" - Brittany comenzó a bailar en su asiento y en el primer semáforo Santana la obligo a ponerse el cinturón, era un viaje de media hora hacia el lago, los jóvenes llevaban reposeras, una tienda y dos heladeras llenas de bebidas.

" I, I love you like a love song baby, I, I love like a love song baby and i want you to know baby! " - Brittany casi estaba gritando y provocaba que el grupo se uniera y cantara, excepto por Quinn que solo observaba y cada vez que Santana la miraba por el espejo retrovisor sonreía para no preocuparla.

La media hora se convirtió en cuarenta minutos, Santana se había perdido un poco pero ya estaban allí, en un punto estaba agradecida de no tener que escuchar a Brittany gritando cada canción sin mencionar que toda la maldita lista de reproducción le recordaba a Rachel.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y comenzaron a buscar un lugar cerca de la costa. Una vez que todos estuvieron desacuerdo acomodaron las reposeras, las heladeritas y se sentaron en ronda, era como compartir una noche de verano con amigos y extraños pero sin que nadie irrumpiera en su grupo.  
La música se escuchaba por toda la costa y las luces puestas estratégicamente podían notarse mejor a medida que bajaba el sol.  
Santana abrió una bolsa con antifaces y comenzó a repartirlos.

"¿Y esto?" - pregunto Quinn aunque parecía que al resto no le importaba ya que se los estaban poniendo.

"bueno es el tema de la fiesta a las nueve todos deben tener un antifaz puesto, no seas mala onda, ponetelo y no jodas"- Santana estaba ajustando su antifaz, aunque Quinn parecía reacia a la idea se los puso, no iba a arruinar la diversión de la noche por un capricho.

Casi sin entender como sucedió, la gente estaba bailando y bebiendo sin control, hacía mucho calor asique algunos idiotas estaban arrojando chicas al agua.

"Voy al baño" - Quinn dijo en vos alta y santana asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía su cerveza y bailaba extremadamente sexy con Brittany.  
Kurt había encontrado a Sebastian, un muchacho con el que solía intercambiar saliva alguna que otra noche.

Quinn camino entre la gente hacia los baños químicos que estaban a unos sesenta metros de distancia, allí había una larga cola de chicas esperando su turno. La rubia seguía pensando cómo iba a soportar la noche, recién eran las once y ella ya quería volver, pensó que tal vez podría ir a dormir al auto pero ese aroma, ese perfume volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos, _"dos veces en un dia debe ser un record"_- pensó Quinn pero no pudo evitar buscar de donde venia, había tres chicas delante de ella, una debía tenerlo, estaba observando a la segunda en la fila cuando la primera entro al baño, el perfume se disipo y automáticamente lo supo, la primera tenía ese perfume, Quinn se olvido por completo de sus ganas de hacer pis, tenía que verla y no se hizo esperar, una morena con un vestido rosa al cuerpo y un gran antifaz blanco con detalles en rosa salió del baño, Quinn mal dijo los antifaces porque no podía ver el rostro de la joven, la muchacha sonrió a Quinn y siguió su camino dejando una estela de perfume, quinn abandono la cola y fue tras la morena de divinas caderas.

_¿Esta bien? ¿Ir detrás de ella? ¿No es engañar cierto? Solo engaño a mi corazón por un rato, seguramente ni siquiera es gay. Entre tanto pensar Quinn perdió de vista a la chica._

"Maldición" - Susurro Quinn buscando el vestido rosa en la multitud.

"¿Me estas siguiendo?" - Quinn entro en pánico, no sabía si el alcohol que había ingerido la hacía alucinar idioteces pero esa sonaba como Rachel. "¡Hey! A vos te hablo"

"Emmm" - Quinn giro y vio el condenado vestido Rosa. "¿Depende?"

"¿Depende de que?" - pregunto la joven cruzada de brazos frente a Quinn.

"¿Depende de si queres que te siga o no?" - toda la timidez de Quinn acababa de irse por un caño, esa chica era igual a Rachel por ende era una diosa.

"Depende" - contesto la morena tratando de no sonreír.

" ¿Depende de que?" Pregunto Quinn con inocencia.

"Depende si estabas siguiéndome o no" - la joven morena estaba jugando con Quinn pero la rubia estaba bastante pasada de copas asique no temía a nada ni a nadie.

"Si, te estaba siguiendo" - Quinn dio un paso hacia la morena que se encorvo hacia atrás sonriendo.

"Bueno, yo quería que me sigas" - esta vez Quinn no tenía dudas esa tenía que ser Rachel, hablaba como ella, se veía como ella, olía como ella.

" Que bueno que las dos queremos lo mismo, ¿como te llamas?" - Quinn se apuro un poco pero necesitaba saber.

"Annie ¿y vos?" - Quinn estaba completamente decepcionada, ella no quería a Annie, ella quería a Rachel y la quería ahora.

"Quinn"- la rubia respondió de mala gana.

"Okey Quinn, ¿te gustaría bailar?" - Pregunto Annie coqueteando con la rubia.

"Si, claaksdh..." - santana estaba arrastrando a Quinn de regreso con el grupo.

"¿Que carajo sanputa?" - grito Quinn intentando volver con Annie.

" Estas borracha y no vez un carajo! Esa chica parece frankestein y no dejare que estés con alguien así... Además brittany encontró a alguien que quiere verte" - Santana no noto que esa frase lleno de pánico e ilusión a su amiga.

"¿Rachel?" - pregunto Quinn sonriendo.

Santana llevo el culo de quinn a una de las reposeras intentando no asesinar a su amiga en el camino.

" estas muy borracha" - Kurt observaba un poco desconcertado.

"No estoy borracha, estoy bien putas" - Quinn arrastro la mitad de sus palabras, así que podríamos decir que estaba entonada.

"Si Rachel te ve así se va enfadar" - Brittany logro que la borrachera de Quinn se disipe en dos segundos.

" ¿Donde esta?" - Quinn pidió casi en un tono de suplica.

"Fue detrás de Santana a buscarte pero no ah vuelto con ustedes" - Brittany parecía confundida.

"ella vino" - Quinn se susurro a si misma.

"No vale la pena, no vas ir tras ella" - Santana sonaba furiosa, no era justo que Rachel se apareciera destrozando todo el esfuerzo que quinn hacia día a día para intentar olvidarla.

"Voy a buscarla" - dijo quinn poniéndose de pie como pudo.

"¿Nadie me escucha?"- se quejo santana.

"No te pares, te vas a marear" - Rachel estaba allí, de pie frente a Quinn con una botella de agua y algo de limón. "toma un poco de agua y chupa el limón, te vas a sentir mejor" - Quinn no reaccionaba, simplemente estaba allí observando a Rachel.

"se le quemo el cerebro" - santana acoto quitando el agua de la mano de Rachel y poniéndolo en las manos de Quinn. "Toma el maldito agua y actúa normal, idiota" - santana susurro cuando se agacho a limpiar el polvo de sus zapatos.

"Gracias" - Quinn sonrió intentando que su mirada no grite "te amo" pero eso era imposible.

"No debes tomar así" - Rachel dio un paso hacia Quinn y allí estaba el maldito perfume otra vez.

"Yo no tome mucho"- Quinn metió el limón en su boca apenas termino de decir eso.

"Si claro apestas a tequila fabray" - Rachel sonaba enfadada, ¿pero que derecho tenia ella? ¿Si no le había importado durante tanto tiempo porque ahora se enojaba?

"Es mi problema"- Murmuro Quinn y Santana sonrió, la latina sabía que iban a pelear.

"Alquilamos una casa aquí en el lago, si quieren podemos ir allí" - Rachel actuó como si no escuchara a Quinn y se dirigió directamente a Santana.

"pues si hay fiesta y una cama para esta borracha yo me apunto" - Kurt opino aunque a Sebastian no le gusto mucho la idea.

"si eres puto" – Dijo Quinn riendo a carcajadas, Santana no pudo evitar reír y Rachel intento no festejar la broma aunque era divertido.

"¡Okey! Vamos... Son dos cuadras" - Rachel ayudo al grupo a llevar las cosas al auto, Sebastián y Kurt ayudaron a Quinn que seguía gritando que podía caminar sola.

Quinn se durmió profundamente sobre las piernas de Kurt en el asiento trasero, Sebastián fue en busca de su auto y Rachel se sentó junto a Quinn en el poco espacio que quedaba.  
No pasaron más de cinco minuto hasta que llegaron a la cabaña Kurt despertó con suavidad a Quinn.

"No, estoy soñando con Rachel" - Quinn murmuro aferrándose a la cintura de Kurt, Santana observo a Rachel que intentaba no dejar escapar una sonrisa.

"En vez de sonarla podrías estar hablando con ella ahora mismo"- Kurt corrió las manos de Quinn de su cintura y las llevo a las de Rachel, la morena se puso tensa y Quinn no reacciono hasta que noto que si conocía ese cuerpo y ese perfume.

" Lo siento" - la rubia se sobre salto y prácticamente empujo a Kurt para salir del auto.

la música se escuchaba desde el estacionamiento, Quinn había recobrado el 90% de sus sentidos y ahora podía ver claramente que Rachel estaba caminando delante de ellos, guiándolos en su divino vestido negro, con un chaleco de jean y dios Quinn estaba borracha otra vez pero de lujuria.

_Oh dios mío, tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo esperando volver a verla y allí esta, caminando delante de mi debería dejar de mirarle tanto... Dios santo ¿que voy hacer? ¿Es una señal? No me coqueteo en ningún momento, supongo que ya no le intereso así, demonios porque siento este dolor en el pecho, estas punzadas en mi estomago, ¡maldita sea! Se supone que había superado esto, okey no… pero al menos debería sentir algo más de frio, algo de odio, no lo sé, algo que no sea amor._

"Ve por ella tigre" - Susurro santana al oído de Quinn antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa junto con los demás.

Quinn se sentó en una mecedora, encendió un cigarrillo y se quedo pensando que debía hacer, ¿debía ignorarla? ¿Debía decirle todo lo que piensa?¿Debía reclamarle todo de una maldita vez o debía seguir jugando a soportar todo contra viento y marea?

"Volviste a fumar"- Rachel se acerco y le ofreció a Quinn una cerveza.

"No, solo cuando salgo o estoy muy nerviosa" - Quinn tomo la cerveza pero no quería mirar a Rachel.

"¿Que pasa?" - Pregunto la morena logrando que Quinn respondiera mentalmente con insultos y todo el rencor que decía no guardarle.

"Nada"- Quinn otra vez decidió que lo mejor era aguantar. Ambas se quedaron alli en silencio.

"dame un beso" – Rachel ordeno y Quinn accedió rápidamente, como si todo lo que había planeado, todo lo que pensaba sobre aguantar y no ceder se fue a una parte de su cerebro donde no podía verla.  
Rachel se inclino y Quinn no pudo frenar el impulso, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si estaba destinado a ser así, Quinn llevo su mano al cuello de Rachel y la empujo a seguir con el beso, un ruido en la puerta las hizo detenerse, Rachel se alejo con una sonrisa y Quinn se maldijo internamente por dejar que eso pasara.

Rachel se dio media vuelta logrando que Quinn comenzara a pensar si era una señal de que debía seguirla o si simplemente estaba jugando con ella.

"¡hey bro! ¿Como la estas pasando?" – Rachel Pregunto a uno de sus amigos, Ellos se quedaron allí charlando, Quinn termino su cigarrillo e ingreso a la casa, Rachel la siguió con la mirada y Quinn lo sabia pero no iba a volver a darle una señal, si ella lo quería iba a tener que buscarla.  
No pasaron menos de cinco minutos cuando el teléfono de la rubia sonó, Quinn quería sonreír como idiota pero no iba a dejar que todos vean que seguía estúpidamente enamorada de Rachel. Al menos sabía que valió la pena no cambiar su número telefónico.

"baño de arriba" – Eso decía el mensaje, La adrenalina corrió por el cuerpo de Quinn, disimuladamente subió las escaleras aunque Santana la seguía con la mirada decidió no intervenir, si Quinn quería arruinar su vida que lo haga ella ya estaba cansada de detenerla.

La rubia estaba fuera de la puerta del baño, allí no había nadie, era una regla de la casa que nadie podía subir. _"¿debo pasar? ¿O golpear la puerta? O…"_

" ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la noche?" – Pregunto Rachel abriendo la puerta del baño.

"No"- Quinn dejo escapar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras entraba al baño. _"que se supone que wow es tan linda y…"_Rachel estaba mirando a los ojos a Quinn ella estaba esperando que la rubia haga el primer movimiento. Quinn empujo a Rachel contra el vanitory; sus bocas se encontraron en un apasionado beso, por unos segundos parecía extraño, como si algo faltara pero con los segundos todos esos sentimientos escondidos en alguna parte de sus cuerpos se había apoderado de la situación, Freud no tenía razón, el sexo era la realización del amor.

Los brazos de Rachel rodearon el cuello de Quinn como en los viejos tiempos ambas adoraban besarse así, Quinn siempre tomaba a Rachel de la cintura exactamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sus brazos envolvían a la morena a la perfección, logrando que Rachel se sintiera protegida y Quinn fuerte.

"Hola"- Susurro Rachel con una sonrisa deteniendo los besos, Quinn la observo y sonrió, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle que la extrañaba y dejar escapar una verborragia a de sentimientos o seguir poniendo su vida en esos besos?

"¿Estás segura?" – Pregunto Quinn con pánico de que Rachel cambiara de idea.

"siempre" – Rachel le dio la respuesta perfecta, le estaba diciendo que siempre estaría segura cuando se tratara de Quinn y eso lleno de una falsa ilusión a la rubia, una ilusión que dejo caer los muros para que afloraran los sentimientos.

"Hola" – susurro Quinn antes de volver a besar a Rachel que intentaba no sonreír en el beso, esta vez iniciaron sin tanta necesidad intentando disfrutar cada segundo, recordando en cada movimiento lo mucho que se conocían, lo mucho que sabían de sus inseguridades, miedos, gustos. Rachel sabía que Quinn era tímida, que le costaba tener iniciativa pero también sabia como ayudar a que le de lo que ellas necesitaban. La morena la tomo de la ropa empujando a la rubia a que la lleve contra el vanitory nuevamente, Rachel sabía que Quinn solo necesitaba algo que gritara "hazme el amor".

Los besos eran algo húmedos, Suaves y un poco torpes, entre los nervios y la necesidad todo se volvía un poco inestable, intentar controlar los sentimientos era la peor parte, Quinn no podía dejar que de su boca escape un "teamo", un "te extraño", eso no podía suceder. Rachel engancho sus dedos en el pelo de Quinn pidiendo a gritos por algo mas y lo obtuvo cuando sintió que la pierna de Quinn rozo su entre pierna, ella no pudo soportarlo y su cuerpo se movió solo al contacto, ella la quería, la necesitaba, hasta creía que la extrañaba. Quinn empujo un poco mas logrando que Rachel ya ni siquiera tuviera un ritmo en su respiración, Las manos de la morena viajaron a la espalda de la rubia empujándola más cerca, Quinn entendió el mensaje pero se sentía un poco apenada por no poder concentrarse ya que en su cabeza había demasiadas cosas y para su desgracia las manos le estaban sudando de los nervios.  
Rachel empujo su cadera con más fuerza, gimiendo suavemente lo que le dio a Quinn seguridad para tomarla de los muslos y sentarla sobre la mesada que sobre salía del lava manos, Suavemente sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del amor de su vida, cada parte, cada detalle, recordando cada pequeña porción de su cuerpo, ella necesitaba grabarlas en su mente, necesitaba poner frescos los recuerdos que se habían vuelto viejos. Rachel amaba la manera en la que Quinn la hacía sentir perfecta, ella podía sentir que Quinn la tocaba con amor, con cuidado y amor, ella la dejo seguir su camino pero también sabía que si fuera por Quinn solamente se besarían por horas asique volvió a demostrar que aun seguía siendo impaciente al tomar la mano de Quinn y llevarla directamente sobre su culo, la rubia no dudo ni un segundo llevando ambas manos allí, presionando con fuerza para traer mas cerca a Rachel, como si pudiera hacer la sentir lo que estaba pasando por su corazón.

Quinn observo a Rachel unos segundos antes de volver a besarla esta vez con mas desesperación y pasión, Rachel no dudo en morder el labio inferior de Quinn logrando que la rubia devolviera la presión tomándola con fuerza de las caderas, llevándola contra su cuerpo y elevando el vestido ajustado dejando ver la ropa interior negra de la morena, Quinn bajo la mirada y Rachel la tomo de la pera volviéndola a empujar en un beso, era obvio no podían mirarse a los ojos por mucho tiempo o caerían en cuenta que seguían amándose, esta vez Quinn empujo un poco a Rachel hacia atrás comenzando a bajar por el cuello dejando suave besos entre los pechos pero Rachel no la quería allí abajo, ella quería sentir el cuerpo de Quinn por completo.  
Quinn entendió el sutil mensaje cuando Rachel volvió a la posición inicial trayendo la boca de la rubia de nuevo con la suya; las manos de Quinn acariciaron las piernas de Rachel con suavidad, casi como si estuviera tocando un cristal.

"umm" – Rachel Jadeo sin explicación, no había cosa que exitara mas a Quinn que escuchar a Rachel gemir, era como tocar el cielo, era la mejor canción que Rachel podía cantarle.  
Suavemente pasó sus dedos sobre la ropa interior de la morena, jugando sobre la entrada, Rachel rogaba con su cuerpo por mas contacto besando desesperadamente a la rubia.

"Dios"- gimió Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn que al escucharla corrió la ropa interior a un lado, toco con suavidad toda la extensión llegando a sentir a Rachel mas húmeda que nunca, algo en su cabeza todavía le gritaba que eso estaba mal, muy mal pero su cuerpo estaba siendo guiado por el amor, sus manos solo intentaban demostrar en cada toque todo lo que ella no podía decir.

"Estas muy mojada" - susurro Quinn volviendo a besar a Rachel que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Por favor" - pidió Rachel y casi sin previo aviso Quinn metió un dedo dentro de su princesa, la única a la que había tocado y la única a la que soñaba tocar, Rachel se aferro al cuello de Quinn susurrando incoherencias, Quinn movía lentamente su dedo pero podía sentir que la joven estaba cada vez mas mojada, la rubia busco seguir besando a Rachel porque no había nada mas placentero que sentir la respiración errática de rachel sobre su boca y mas porque sabía que iba a gemir.

"¡Ahí, no pares!" – Rachel dejo escapar de sus labios un gemido al sentir dos dedos moviéndose dentro de ella, aunque Quinn no podía verlo, Rachel también la observaba cuando la Rubia dejaba caer su cabeza. Después de todo eran solo ellas, después de todo lo que podía pasar en sus vidas, siempre serian solo ellas. Quinn sabía lo que a Rachel le gustaba, Quinn sabía que tan duro le gustaba a la morena por lo que empezó a aplicar más fuerza y rapidez en sus movimientos, Rachel mordió el hombro de la rubia para evitar gritar el nombre de Quinn. No era solo sexo era pasión, miedo, soledad, era amor.  
Las caderas de Rachel se movían a toda velocidad sobre los dedos de Quinn que seguían jugando dentro de ella pero Quinn no quería que ella acabara así, ella quería darle lo que a Rachel mas le gustaba.

"Date la vuelta" - susurro Quinn al oído de Rachel, la joven morena la miro a los ojos desconcertada y hasta avergonzada pero a su vez intentando no gemir mientras Quinn sacaba sus dedos y los ponía cerca de su boca.

"Chupalos" - pidió Rachel nerviosa y sonrió al fin podía ver la debilidad en Rachel, al fin podía ver que estaba igual de asustada que ella.

"Solo si te das la vuelta" - Quinn apoyo los dedos sobre su boca y Rachel asintió con la cabeza bajando de la mesada, Quinn presiono su cuerpo contra el de Rachel mientras chupaba sus dedos frente a la mirada llena de lujuria de la morena, esta vez ella se sentía segura, solo con Rachel podía hacerla sentirse bella, segura, deseada por esa única razón podía actuar así.

"Dame la espalda" - pidió Quinn y Rachel lo hizo rápidamente, la confianza entre ellas seguia siendo ciega, única.  
Quinn tomo las manos de Rachel y las puso sobre la mesada, luego acaricio sus brazos, mientras apoyaba su pelvis contra el redondeado culo de Rachel que no podía evitar hacer fuerza para obtener mas presión, las mano izquierda de Quinn se perdió dentro del vestido de Rachel presionando su senos mientras su mano derecha viajaba por la cara interna de los muslos morenos buscando su camino hacia donde quería estar.

"Dale" - pidió Rachel impaciente y Quinn sonrió dándole un dulce beso en el hombro. "Por favor" - volvió a pedir Rachel y Quinn accedió, sus dedos estaban dentro de la mujer que amaba, su cuerpo se estremecía en cada golpe, Rachel no paraba de gemir y estaba empapando la mano de Quinn.

Era perfecto, era otra vez una mezcla de sensaciones, era cumplir todos esos sueños que últimamente parecían pesadillas, allí estaba escuchando al amor de su vida pidiéndole que la ame aunque sea por ese instante y ella no podía decir que no, porque necesitaba amarla, necesitaba de ese amor para sentirse completa.

"Dios, dios" - gimió Rachel en vos alta y Quinn siguió con el ritmo no iba a parar hasta que Rachel se desmoronara en sus brazos. "Para, dios para" - Rachel pidió alejándose de Quinn y quitando la mano de la rubia.

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?" - Quinn pensó que había hecho algo mal o que había lastimado a la chica.

"No" - Rachel giro y comenzó a besar a Quinn. "Acabe" - comento la morena entre besos y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír se alejo un poco y observo a Rachel con los ojos Cerrados intentando recuperar el aliento, instintivamente Quinn acaricio su rostro, siguió la forma de la ceja de Rachel y bajo con sus dedos por la mejilla adorando a su princesa. Rachel abrió los ojos y sonrio tontamente pero debían salir de allí por mas que desearan que eso nunca acabara, alguien seguramente las estaba buscando. Quinn quiso ayudar a Rachel a bajar su vestido pero la morena la detuvo.

"acaba sobre mi" – Pidió Rachel con la voz ronca, Rachel sabía que QUinn estaba empapada y que acabaría fácilmente, la rubia se sonrojo y la miro perpleja pero cuando intento reaccionar Rachel ya había levantado la pollera de Jean a la cintura de Quinn, Rápidamente se cambiaron las posiciones, ahora Rachel tenía el control, empujando suavemente a Quinn contra la pared detrás de ella, besando a la Rubia donde sabia que perdería la razón en segundos, besándola en el cuello.

"estas empapada" – jadeo Rachel al sentir que la humedad de Quinn sobre su pierna.

"lo siento" – Quinn se disculpo siempre le daba vergüenza no poder controlar eso.

"Me encanta" – Susurro Rachel al oídio de Quinn, luego la tomo por el cuello comenzando a besarla nuevamente, empujando con fuerza su pierna contra la humedad de Quinn que no podía evitar gemir, Rachel sabia que Faltaba poco.

"No puedo" – Quinn estaba bloqueada, no podía pensar, no podía reaccionar.

"¿no podes?" – Rachel casi se desmorona, antes era tan fácil para Quinn acabar sobre su pierna y ahora no podía. Rachel se sintió un poco frustrada.

"No, ya esta no importa"- QUinn intento alejarse, no entendía cómo era posible, tanto tiempo esperando por eso y ahora no podía consumarlo, supongo que sus sentimientos no querían dejarla ir, ella sabía que cuando terminara, el encuentro terminaría.  
Rachel no dijo nada, Bajo a toda velocidad la rpa interior de Quinn y metió un dedo dentro de la Rubia.

"Movete" – Ordeno jadeando Rachel, no podía creer lo encendida que estaba nuevamente al sentir lo caliente que estaba Quinn por dentro, la humedad de sus cuerpos pegados, los besos, la fuerza todo esta volviéndolas locas, necesitaban mas, Quinn se aferro a Rachel con fuerza y grito por dentro pero solo dejo escapar un suave "gemido" y casi instantáneamente corrió la mano de Rachel.

"¿acabaste?"- Pregunto Rachel nerviosa, Quinn tenía la costumbre de Quitarla cuando estaba por acabar y esta vez no iba a dejarla ir.

"si"- Susurro Quinn intentado respirar correctamente, Rachel volvió a subirla ropa interior de Quinn y bajo la pollera con dulzura, acomodo su ropa, abrazo a la rubia que estaba acomodando su ropa con la mirada caída.

"estamos locas" – Susurro Quinn pero Rachel no respondió, no estaba segura que quería decir. Ella quería a Quinn era obvio, no podía sin ella pero no sabía realmente si podía con Quinn. Era extraño pero una cosa era segura se amaban. Quinn salió primero del baño necesitaba dar ese paso, necesitaba demostrarle a Rachel que podía irse sin ella. Ambas volvieron a la fiesta ganándose miradas de "¿Qué carajo?" de parte de todos sus amigos pero ninguna iba a dar explicaciones de lo que sentían, ni siquiera se las daban entre ellas.

Bailaron cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo, Quinn sentía que volvía a empezar de nuevo, no sabía si debía intentar reconquistar a Rachel aunque algo dentro le decía que no lo haga, tenia los sentimientos encontrados, estaba buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas cuando el sol les anuncio a todos que era hora de volver a casa.  
Quinn se despidió de Rachel con un suave abrazo aunque las dos no supieron si abrazarse con fuerza y pedir por un poco más o simplemente dejarse ir. Quinn no volteo a ver a Rachel, no podía, no quería.

Santana no quería halar del tema frente a Brittany pero la bailarina simplifico las cosas la quedarse dormida a los cinco minutos, Kurt se había ido con Sebastián asique no había nada que impida una charla.

"¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Santana sin rodeos y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír. "¡oh, demonios! ¿Tuvieron sexo?"

"si" – Contesto Quinn ella sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Santana.

"¿volvieron?"- Pregunto Santana con los ojos fuera de órbita.

"No"- Quinn no sonaba triste y eso era extraño, tal vez la adrenalina del momento la mantenía feliz.

"¿y que pasa ahora?" – Santana quería una respuesta.

"No se" – Quinn realmente no sabía que pasaba ahora.

"¿tu quieres volver?"- Santana estaba metiéndose en un terreno muy peligroso.

"no se" – Volvió a Responder Quinn intentando no dar muchas explicaciones.

"¡DIOS! no entiendo" – Santana realmente estaba intentando entender esto pero era imposible.

"Nosotras tampoco" – Murmuro QUinn pero aun asi santana pudo escucharla.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" – Pregunto la latina tratando de escuchar un poco los pensamientos de la rubia.

"esperar, soñar con que algún día intente reconquistarme, reconquistarla, no sé, no estoy segura, no hablemos de esto, ¿si?" – Quinn realmente no sabía si ese encuentro era el último, o el primero, Ella no podía decir nada, su cerebro estaba apagado y unos bomberos intentaban apagara las ilusiones de su corazón para no volver a caer en desesperación.

"_El amor es entre todas las emociones la más humana y la más compleja, la que más canciones y películas ha suscitado, pero, también es la que más nos cuesta comprender e interpretar. ¿Qué es realmente el amor?_

_Desde una perspectiva puramente biológica algunos dirían que es una interacción entre feromonas y oxitocina, otros que no es más que un instinto que asegura la supervivencia de la especie que ha evolucionado hasta hacerse más social._

_El amor según Sternberg está compuesto por tres variables, que en perfecto equilibrio componen la forma pura del amor:_

_Intimidad: Sentimiento de cercanía, unión y afecto hacia otra persona_

_Pasión: Estado de excitación mental y física caracterizado por vehemencia por otra persona_

_Compromiso: Relación de compañerismo sin que haya intimidad ni pasión_

_En realidad nunca se da una combinación perfecta de las tres variables, el ciclo amoroso no es constante y hace que mientras el amor romántico comienza con altas dosis de pasión y una creciente intimidad, se vaya transformando en amor compañero dónde baja la pasión, se mantiene la intimidad y aumenta el compromiso. Hay incluso quien le pone fecha a este cambio, entorno a los cuatro años, pero obviamente es muy difícil aproximar una fecha, debido a todas las variables que intervienen." _

"realmente estoy jodida" – Quinn hablo en voz alta después de leer la primera pagina de las fotocopias que debía leer para el parcial, aunque su celular pensó que era el momento justo para demostrarle que podía estar aun mas jodida.

**Hola ¿Qué haces hoy a la noche? - Rachel.**

* * *

******_"Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz año nuevo!" del foro "Historias por contar"_**

******__**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Lamento Los errores

**By Arcia.**


End file.
